


Devil/Angel

by WerelyCraig



Category: D. Gray Man, Rosario+Vampire
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerelyCraig/pseuds/WerelyCraig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurumu gives allen a pleasent dream...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil/Angel

It's one thing to see the nice day out. It's entirely another when you're about to get released from the hospital and more than willing to truly experience it.

Mr. Allen Walker, an Exorcist working for the secretive Black Order, was undaunted by his two-and-a-half week stay at this particular hospital in a certain part of the north eastern border of a country known as the United States. It's a certain island that's more than just a little well known, in an area that was known as Queens. Futuristic compared to even the most advanced technology from his time had certainly helped ease the stay. Other than that, it was sadly something he was used to, staying in bed all day. Normal boys and girls absolutely dread their unprecedented long stays in the hospital, but Allen was gifted with eccentric other things that would keep his mind off the long waiting periods.

There was always plenty to read. This "J. R. R. Tolkien" fellow intrigued Allen a lot in particular. 

One or two gifts were at his side, dropped off by a few people who had decided to visit. That was another thing that always got to Allen during a stay in the hospital--it seemed that someone was always visiting. Dealing with boredom was something that just never occurred to him since reading (as well as the obvious sleep periods) were but brief respites for when the next guest arrived. 

At first, it was just Komui. Almost always the first to visit and...erm, "last to operate" on him, as it were. The painful "operation" would then take place, only to then be told a job well done and then be mocked a little before the mad scientist would shove off. That was the one visit Allen would sometimes wish would never happen. Doing the Innocence fixing was one thing, but then all that sarcasm...and the "fixing" of his left arm...that always left a dent in the otherwise pleasant memory of the visits.

Well, no reason to dwell on it. Mr. Walker would be discharged from the rather futuristic hospital within an hour's time. Rest time was over. Very soon, the other members would arrive to come and haul him off to ship out to the HQ for the next mission to come around. Hopefully one that wouldn't land him in a wheelchair permanently, he joked to no one in particular.

"Uhm...Mr. Walker?" said a nurse, having interrupted the private thoughts he was having. "Someone is here to take you back to your hotel room."

That fast? He was thinking another hour and they'd be here...

Er....hang on, just a "someone"?

Allen asked as such. How would just "one" person come to take him home when there's usually about a dozen or so of the guys nowadays doing so? And that's if Stark decided not to--

"Uhm...she appears to be your friend..."

Fair enough.

"...you do know her, right?" the nurse struggled to remember the name. Not unusual. "...well, she had blue hair....looked around your age..."

Oh, right.

"Kurumu Kurono," said Allen the instant she made mention of a rather irregular hair color, "oh yeah. I know who she is. Don't worry, she's a friend."

And more so.

"Yes, well, alright then," the nurse said, rather relieved she didn't have to pronounce the entire thing and then scribbling on a paper that was attached to a clipboard. Perhaps just to scratch out the visitor's name now that it was all taken care of. 

Ah, right--Kurumu Kurono. A young girl that he had met quite some time ago in this very city. Hardly the best of meetings, but one thing led to another and, all things considered, he would never regret them having met. One of the first haymakers to let Allen know that all is not as it seems, but she is a succubus. Normally considered "sex demons", and they would be right, but never has anyone proven themselves the exception to the rule like she has. Under stereotype, Kurumu should've put the little move on him and wouldn't you know it, Allen would've been wrapped around her little finger. Instead, nothing like that ever happened. A little messy, but there was never any hard feelings. Since then, Allen has actually become quite close to her, a proximity that was entirely mutual.

Going back to the "visitor" thing, there was always Komui or some other Black Order official that he awoke to after the operation. When all was said and done, it would be time for Allen to fall back asleep only to wake back up some time later to that blue-haired face of hers staring either right back at him or the floor. Even if she had to skip school to visit, she would.

Allen didn't exactly condone that sort of behavior, but he has no control over someone's free will. Even if there were a few rules being bent. Come to think of it, Allen didn't even know if he was even able to force Kurumu to do anything she didn't want to. It was messing with a different power, one that he was glad to leave alone. Some called it "the strength of a woman", but he was smart enough to know that this saying really didn't apply to someone who had wings and razor sharp claws. More like it was an understatement.

Mr. Walker certainly has more than just a few close friends, and even a humble person would say this as well--there was Lenalee, Lavi, Krory, Stark, and....all things considered, Kurumu had more than just a special place in his heart.

Freely walking down the hospital hallways in a more regal attire (aka something that wasn't a hospital gown), Allen absentmindedly wondered what outfit she would be wearing this time....

 

Allen wished that one of his wonderings would've been correct. The gothic dress, a business suit, or even her normal school uniform would've been preferred over what she had been wearing this time. The fact she "mounted" him immediately upon walking comfortably into the foyer only exacerbated this.

"ALLEN!"

People couldn't help but gasp at the sudden inexplicable show of affection. One that Allen of course did not mind if it weren't for the fact they were in public and said public was probably not used to seeing two people act as lovey dovey as it all seemed. 

This would be an interesting day...

 

Just a couple of teens were walking down the road: one dressed in an early 20th century vestment outfit and the other was clad (or lack thereof) in the tightest looking cheerleading uniform ever put to production. Allen and Kurumu. 

"Not that I'm criticizing your outfit, but why are you wearing that?"

"It's hot out..." Kurumu said, as her blue hair--still wrapped in that weird ponytail thing it was always in--was being brushed aside in the wind, even partially into her face. 

Allen sadly couldn't help himself but take a nice, long look up and down her figure: a figure that was currently wearing nothing but a cheerleader uniform. He was hardly one to judge based on clothing alone but Allen was fairly certain that it was rather odd even this time. 

A short, pristine white skirt was all that counted for a bottom, which exposed a majority of her thighs and downwards to her regular shoes. Allen's eyes had traveled northwards, glancing over her bare stomach and small, cute belly button and to the practically unnecessary heart shaped hole that was cut out to unveil Kurumu's large cleavage. Unaware of his gaze, Kurumu adjusted the top by pulling more of it over herself. This small act only brought more attention--more unwanted attention, Allen figured--that should be more just directed at her face and not slightly downwards. 

A normally very reserved young fellow, Allen was in a bit of a special pickle. He has seen plenty of scantily clad women--some even his own age, roughly--and has been on the other end of the situation before. But his temperature rose to something more emotional, more metaphysical and implicative, rather than just by Kurumu's comely physical body.

Simply put, Allen believed it was 'he' who was the reason she had dressed so daringly.

The scenario played in his head two or perhaps three times. Allen would ask Kurumu if it was because she wanted to take a load off his eyes and not just the heat, then she would vehemently deny it in such a way that would basically be saying "I am lying by the skin of my teeth". Her face would get red, she'd turn away and then say "No! Of course not!". There were a few other variations, but that was the only one he bothered with. 

Now, what she was trying to prove...was it really because she just wanted to take a load off his eyes the instant he walked out of his hospital room? This did deserve a little more insight as Kurumu was hardly one to suddenly break her character like that. It might just be a "succubus" thing, but she was more the exception and not the rule to the species. Other then going poolside, Allen knew he could count on one hand the times she's shown this much skin and still come up with a few digits to spare. 

Maybe it was the only thing she had? There was more than one person who would go and ruin all of her clothes for the sake of a quick laugh...

The eventual elevator ride didn't help matters. Because being alone almost made it feel like they were being put on spotlight.

With no one else around, Allen figured he would ask her anyway. 

"Uh, Kurumu, you know you're--" he was about to say. Very instant the elevator doors closed, however, Allen suddenly felt the weight of a rather light, cheery young lady crash onto him, clinging, with her arms around his head. A head that was deep into her chest. much the same as what had happened in the hospital lobby. This tended to happen a lot.

"MMPFH!?" was what continued of Allen's sentence, muffled as it was. As Kurumu's legs had lifted off at the same time as the initiation of the hug, Allen had the privilege of being the one holding them both up. "Allen, I'm so glad you're ok!" she said, nuzzling the top of Allen's head, "I mean, I knew you would be, but still." Allen feebly patted her back, just onto the clothed part of her body, before he began thinking more about the lack of air in his lungs. "Urf...glad to see you, too. Really."

Finding it within his strength to pry his dandy friend off of him, Allen took a deep breath and smiled. 'It was just her way, after all', he thought to himself. "Sorry to worry you," he said. "That's just something I'm going to have to stop being good at." He made a heartfelt smile. "More importantly, how have you been holding up?"

Ms. Kurono fiddled with her tail a little, quietly reminded of how her day went. In an unpleasant expression of her attitude, she crossed her arms. "Hmph. I'm fine and nothing new's happened. Absolutely nothing." she says. The elevator door opens and, as it were, no one was in the hallway but them. "I still wish I could help you more often. I mean, once summer vacation comes I'm thinking about--" This time, it was the male Allen Walker who decided to embrace Kurumu. It's quick, but naturally effective. He looks into her eyes just as he pulls away, his hands remaining on her shoulders for only a few seconds more. "You just need to stay focused on what's more important in 'your' life. I can take care of myself so stop worrying about me, ok?" Allen said, "just bare with it."

He had a way with words. Kurumu sighed in defeat but nodded soon enough. She returned with a hug of her own. "Now then...." Allen began anew (still holding onto her), shortly before changing to a more comical, embarrassed face, "but please tell me why you're wearing that. It's...it's not that I don't like it, but you were in public..."

 

 

Night came before its time. And with it, an early waking.

Allen Walker sat up suddenly, lightly sweating in the dead of night to a dream he can't remember having. The blanket itself was thrown off himself as Allen sat at the side of his rather large hotel bed.

The moon shone half-light with enough illumination for Allen to see in. His chest glistened with his sweat, cooling kissing his senses in the night. A summer night dotted with the cold? That was a chilling thought. Allen rubs his eyes with his left hand, a dark image resembling a human arm. How often, exactly, has it been like this? Too much, he thinks. 

Another deep breath. Another deep breath he should be taking but one that doesn't come. Tomorrow, Allen would return to the Order and continue on the path he had chosen. And he would not see his friend for quite some time. And a rough path it is. 

"...Allen?"

An unexpected voice. But Allen instantly recognized it as Kurumu's.

Standing in the doorway, peaking through the half opened door, was the girl herself. Hugging a pillow to herself, Kurumu had small look of curiosity, but the worry scribbled on her face had the subtlety of a child with a crayon. Allen at first thought 'how long had she been there...?'. It must not have been long. He wasn't even up for more than a couple of minutes. 

Allen looked at her, smiling. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" he said. 

"Shouldn't you?"

Kurumu Kurono had already crossed half the room after her reply, still hugging the pillow closely to herself. Too true, that.

She had made it beside him when he answered. "I spent the last while sleeping, so I wouldn't worry a whole lot about it, really," he said. 

'...your face says that you're fine, but your body says otherwise...' Kurumu thinks. The perspiration on Allen's skin shone in the moonlight as easily as it would have in broad daylight. "As if! I heard you getting up at least three times!" she barked at Allen, "and just so you know, you make a lot of noise when you wake up!"

It occurred to Allen at that moment that he wasn't the only one having trouble with the night.

"...so you heard."

"Hard not to."

Mr. Walker shrugged. "You're hard to fool." Even in his defeat, he seemed at peace, masking the turmoil inside. A venomous glare came straight from besides him. Kurumu was briefly overcome with the urge to smack that mask of expression right off his face if it would get him to be a little more sincere with himself. 

Kurumu sighed. And it was not a particularly pleasant one. "You suck at hiding it." She held the pillow closer to herself, growing more somber by the second. The pillow tight onto her chest helped curb the unease as she thought. Ms. Kurono was deep in it. As though she had experienced a loss but everyone was still accounted for.

It was...a discontent silence in Allen's room.

He sat up on the bed as she turned her gaze to Allen himself. In all fairness, Allen was going to admit that her admonishments were well placed. There always lingered that sinking feeling inside that his act wasn't going to fool her--or anyone, as it were. Yet he noticed it was more neutral an expression, so he might as well give it a shot.

"Really though, it's just this night. I got plenty of sleep at the hospital. Actually, it was a 'lot', and..." he began. 

Kurumu had since apparently thought this was fascinating and leaned her head in closer. And then closer. And closer still. He attempted words of protest, but they were silenced all at once as her lips touched his. Allen found himself pulling her into himself as tight as he could, uncharacteristically craving a deeper, passionate feeling of it. 

The very instant it happened, something just...clicked.

The next few seconds felt unreal. This wasn't happening. Allen wasn't really kissing anyone at all. Fake. And the very best part? Nothing could've felt more real. It was impossible to mistake this for something that was fake. A heat had begun to build up, slowly at first, within his chest. To the touch, there was another heat building up just as rapidly. Neither could be ignored. 

Releasing the lock, Allen looked down to find he had been on top of Kurumu for a little moment or two. She stared, expectantly at him, yet innocently. It had happened a little too fast, but more than a full minute had certain passed. Silence didn't fill the air so much as the sound of heavy breathing did. It was a small gesture, yes, but it meant a world of things. 

Another thing that didn't fill the air--words. In some way, both knew exactly what the other was thinking. And, at least, as Allen finally told himself, 'I want this now more than anything.' 

A single word resounded through the air and to his ears--"Allen." It was soft, meant only for one other person. To someone who had never felt this way in their life, there was a small trace of fear roaming inside his head. The missing top not withstanding, Allen felt particularly...exposed.

He had finally just let go.

He savored her lips, her neck, and everything beneath them. And it was during this hesitation that Kurumu could be heard saying his name very sweetly and very softly near the nape of his neck:

"Allen."

Kurumu's chest was open. A light gasp escaped her lips as he took hold of her. They were smooth, soft. He dug in further, feeling more of her supple. "...ek!"

"What's wrong?"

"Too hard."

"...sorry."

It was hard. Too hard. Inwards, he could barely restrain himself. His hands shook lightly. He tried again with more focus. 

There was no resistance this time. The red of her face began to spread down to her chest. Kurumu closed her eyes into a small, meaningful smile. A smile that only show more at the feeling of a small kiss at the center of her chest. She rejoined their hands on her breasts as the kiss became a trail--starting from her chest to her stomach, gently past her belly button and even further down. Kurumu's legs convulsed the very instant she felt something between her legs. Allen looked back up at her, seeing as how he was now blushing as red as she was. 

Kurumu nodded.

And then squealed again. Briefly, leading to her to clench onto the sheets. Kurumu's breaths, like short prayers, became deeper and rhythmic with every move. He could feel it, how his mere touch could change her to this. And it was making him nervous. His tongue moved fluidly, touching the one place that could stimulate her the most. Her clitoris sent ripples through the rest of her body in waves, growing stronger through every soothing touch. 

But now it was Kurumu's turn. 

She nipped at Allen's returned neck. He froze a little in surprise, turning into a greater feeling of shock as he suddenly found himself on his back, staring upwards into the light. Shadowed, Allen could still see the playful expression of Kurumu's smiling face. 

The zipper became undone. It was a little nerve wracking at first, but he eased into it soon enough. She apparently noticed, looking up at him with a disapproving glance, as if to say, "I know how to do this!". 

It took its time getting up. Up until this moment, Allen was simply caught in the bliss, content with just the feeling of contact with Kurumu. Now that it's come to this, there was a slight hint of aversion. But it was out of his hands: With a light smirk signaling her start, Kurumu had kissed the very tip to make an entrance, and another second kiss to take some more of the shaft in. 

The positions had now totally reversed, as Allen was now the one who was on the receiving end. The heat rose further in his body. It convulsed inside him. Hands held onto the girl's head, unconsciously, as the feeling began to deepen. The heat inside Allen's body rose further and further, to the point where his body found no other choice then to sweat. 

Kurono wiped her mouth off as she finished. And as he gingerly guided her to her back, Allen thought, this was it. 

Little emotion showed on his face. Little else on Allen's body showed anything that was emotional. As he leaned down closer to Kurumu's blushing, smiling face, he wondered still if this was real. 

Because nothing felt more real. Exposed. He was finally about to go in, to share everything with the person he is closest with. She took his hands as they laid close to hers. Finally, she said, "I'm ready."

Allen's response was only a nod. Every muscle in his body cringed even though it was what he was waiting for. A chance to finally heal.

And with one small thrust, it happened. Her face contorted with tinges of pain that slowly eased into relaxation. It felt like the light at the end of the tunnel. The first push was the hardest. But it was also good. A feeling like no other, the serenity.

Sweat beaded on Allen's brow as it continued. He felt on fire. Each move was unsteady. And yet everything seemed so lucid. The scent. The feeling of her body against his. It was overbearing. 

The girl underneath him took in less and less signs of pain. Neither could feel any. Every move let in a little bit more light into Allen. Their heads connected, gently, as he pushed more and more into her, the feeling of mutual affection never higher. He hardly displayed any emotion. But hers...Kurumu's eyes were half open in the healing euphoria, her breaths quick and soft like cooing someone's name. "Allen."

There was more than just the feeling of their connection. He held on close to her, sensation building up more and more. And the higher it went, the more he wanted. This was what it was like to make this connection. This was feeling at its hardest. Every pitch washed a little and a little more away of all the inner agony until nothing was left. 

The girl with the blue hair clenched onto his hands with great strength. The time had come as waves overtook Allen like the coolest kiss of an ocean breeze that washed away all worries. He was home. A small, short cry for his name preyed upon the air as softly as a sleep. Allen had held her ever so close he could even see tears forming in her eyes; these tears came out with a smile and contained no sadness.

Words were stricken from his very thoughts as he lie beside her. Only retaining his attention as she continued to smile and breath, heavily, from an experience he would share with no one else but her. 

"....." was something said. Allen's head was fuzzy. The girl with the brightly blue hair cupped his hand softly the very hand that he had the least feeling in as it was blackened and deformed, and she put it to her face. "...ve you." she said again. This time it was perfectly coherent to him as his gaze never faulted from Kurumu's slowly withering face. 

"I love you, too."

 

 

 

 

Allen's eyes shot open to the hint of the morning sun. Not looking, but peripheral vision was more than enough as he lie there, refreshed and relieved. It was weird awakening like this to find absolutely nothing of interest. In fact, with the way Allen felt, it might have been better to just relax and lie down some more. Given the usual sterility of a hospital, he thought, this was when he was most at ease. A regular bed made for him as a customer and not a patient. 

"Morning...." he said to himself as he rubbed his face awake. 

"...morning..."

"Yeah, good--" Allen began to say before slapping a hand to his mouth to quiet himself up, stiff as a board. Hand still on his face, Allen's spare left hand felt that there was a bit more space used up on the bed than should be normal for a private room. Unsure, he rubbed the large lump that had apparently appeared next to him and realized it was somebody's shoulder. A very slender, familiar shoulder. 

The stir this caused made Allen fall off of his side of the bed with a shout. On his back and more than a little dizzy, Allen heard Kurumu call his name in alarm. While in this state, memories of the night prior began flooding in like a tide: The moment Kurumu quietly walked into his room, what they said to each other, and...what happened next, especially. Detailed though they were, it was all hazy and seemed almost unreal. That said, waking up and reacting as he did was completely uncalled for, he thought. If a little untidy.

What was strange, however, was that Kurumu was neither nude nor under the bed sheets at all. As though she had had time to tidy herself up afterwards. Her hair decorations also appeared to have reattached to their original places. She wore the gown Allen had commonly seen her wear, its risque' see-through tendencies notwithstanding. How many times he's caught himself taking a few selfish more seconds staring at her stomach...

Regaining his bearings, Allen said, "K-Kurumu!? What are you--!?" that was very quickly cut off by the young lady Kurumu screaming almost as loud as she could muster and throwing a pillow into his face, looking as though she was scared by a person suddenly jumping out of the closet. While it was hardly a projectile, Allen was more off guard than normal and found himself slumped up against the wall after such a throw. And despite loss of eye contact, the tense atmosphere remained as Kurumu's breathing was still lucid and quick. 

These misunderstandings tended to happen from time to time, Allen thought, but never 'quite' like this. Especially since he has about half the story at best.

"What's going on in there?" came the inquisitive voice of a hotel worker, accompanied by a knock, "are you fine in there, Mr. Walker?"

Peeling the pillow off himself, he replied in the positive. 

Kurumu sunk to the bed as Allen steadied himself. Taking his old position at the bedside, a calm and relaxing breather was in order. Very much so. And, if he's lucky, get a few answers. To questions he already knows the answers to. Kurumu joined her old position as well, or perhaps further away from him then they were the night prior. It was another quiet moment. One of the less liked ones Allen had ever experienced.

It was one thing to simply sit down and enjoy one's company at its basest roots. To just be with them and share in the moment. It was truly another when there was very little to enjoy with such heavy thoughts in the air. A silence that weighed in big on their heads. A disquiet. 

It had to be undone. "It's fine," said Allen, finally, gliding his hand gently over the scar on his body, "really."

Kurumu, in turn, clenched her hands on the bed. Small details from last night became clearer and clearer by the second. It was all lucid before long. And despite how he had felt during it all, layers upon layers of bricks began to pile upon Allen's shoulders. She saw everything, didn't she? Not the physical aspects of it. It was a matter of everything else. 

Allen really couldn't hide everything from her forever, could he?

But in one mere sentence, that was all flipped upside its head.

"...no, Allen, it isn't," said Kurumu, sounding almost exhausted, "nothing happened last night."

"What?"

She sighed. Explaining this bit in a somber tone really didn't fit her, Kurumu concluded. "Look," she continued, pointing a rather glaring finger at him, her expression having went in the opposite direction as of three seconds ago, "absolutely NOTHING happened between us last night. Get me?"

"W-what do you mean, we--"

"--YOU," she blurted with conviction, "were just dreaming." 

If there was ever a time that would explain something, he was about to say "that doesn't fit here" before she continued. "Nothing happened between you and me in the slightest!"

Allen's face was like one of a child caught in wrongdoing. What was she talking about, or was this her usual rhetoric about their relationship? It was always the private moments that led Allen in circles. Probably to Kurumu, too.

Lady Kurumu apparently noticed this as well, as her features softened into a sort of sad happiness. Even her smile seemed tinged with guilt. "I mean...really. I wouldn't lie to you about it, Allen," Kurumu said. Trying to be firm with him really didn't work, she thought, and given the circumstances she couldn't afford to be. After a few second's hesitation, Kurumu looked back into Allen's eyes. "Nothing happened."

Confused as he was, Allen merely nodded. This caused Kurumu to sigh that was worse for the wear and she looked down and away. "You were having constant nightmares last night, Allen. Remember? You kept waking up."

"...yes." While not strictly a nightly thing, last night's terrors were certainly closer to the surface than Allen would certainly have liked. 

"And then I came into the room."

"Yes..."

"And..." Kurumu blushed. This was harder than it looked. "Well, when I did 'that'..."

The expression was mutual. Very, very mutual. Allen couldn't help but smile a little as well as he felt his lips. There was one moment that he remembered more than all of what happened, and that was the beginning. How couldn't he? It was the first time they had actually kissed! It was a good memory, he thought while blushing, even if it was a little awkward on his part. 

"...you know succubi, right? How they work?"

Allen had a vague idea and said as much. Demonology was a rather broad term in practice, and Mr. Walker was currently only very familiar with a certain kind of 'demon' at this time and the near future. "Strange how I know so little about you, huh?" Allen said in that no-big-deal tone of his. It kind of hurt sometimes whenever he spoke like that. Especially in the times where it was during a most certainly not okay time. "You didn't charm me though, I know that. Like before, when you--"

"This isn't like that."

"What do you mean?"

Kurumu clenched her hands on the bed again. Her hair, neatly bundled if a little addled from the bedtime, obscured much of her face from Allen's point of view. "It wasn't hypnotism, strictly speaking. I just, kind of...made you fall asleep." As if almost aware of her own expression's anonymity, Kurumu parted the right lock of her hair behind her ear, clearly showing Allen that she was smiling, if in a very embarrassed way, as if she had cheated on a test and had to tell the entire class what she did. "The only way a succubus can."

"You mean we really--"

"No, I didn't!"

Allen blanched a little. "But you just said--!"

Now it was time for another mood shift. Although the anger was probably more at herself than Allen, Kurumu turned suddenly and, as if trying to scare something off of her chest, interjected "not like that! I just made you fall asleep by FORCING you to have an erotic dream!" 

She had drawn closer to Allen than she would have liked. On her hands, Kurumu could just lean over a bit further and she would have her forehead to his chest if Allen hadn't leaned back suddenly to her movements. At this distance, Kurumu could ascertain that more than his face was turning beet red. "...I just said 'erotic', didn't I?" she rhetorically asked. 

He nodded a little. "Uh...really loudly, too," said Allen, "could've put a lot less emphasis on it."

"I meant t-to say it! But not really..." Kurumu said. Much like she was arguing with herself if that was a thing. "N-not like that, I mean. It's true, though." 

Allen couldn't relate, but he understood what she was trying to say and her own conundrums about it.

Kurumu righted herself, widening the distance between herself and the person to her right.

Everything now fell into place. Her corrected hair. Her clothes. Kurumu looked not different than she did last night before 'that' happened, and this proved that 'that' never happened at all. It as all just a dream, Allen thought, and one that she deliberately induced at that. There was a lack of control that night, one that he could've easily mistaken for just his inner self. And the truth was, that was 100% Allen. This revelation changed very little, in the end. It was a huge break of one's privacy, perhaps, but a breach of trust it was not. It was the furthest thing from that. The fact that Kurumu told Allen upfront about it is more than enough proof of that. Even if nothing he felt last night was really her.

There was every reason to be embarrassed about telling him the truth, of course.

Kurumu pouts, destabilizing her earlier show of meekness. "I don't regret it."

A crushing weight came down on Allen just then. He was glad that it didn't happen but a vast majority of him wished that it had. It was the most embarrassing moment of his life yet, or would have been, for a variety of reasons. For just one moment, Allen had laid himself bare for someone and felt only warmth flowing inward. And in the end, only to learn it was false, did it come as something of a let down. 

But, perhaps, in the heat of the moment, Allen now realized that a little warmth at least got to stay in. Maybe even a little more than that. Only not in the way that was expected. Allen sighed. Contentedly this time. Allen slowly closed the gap between himself and the girl, hoping to get a small message across to her. 

"But it was really weird, wasn't it?" Kurumu said. "Not the dream, but what I did."

It was. Definitely. "Amongst all the weirdness I've ever seen, that tops quite a few," Allen replied in the most nonchalant way possible without being insulting, like he was almost laughing at someone's joke. 

To Kurumu, this only caused more embarrassment. She kept her gaze away from Allen. Away from any and all physical contact. It wrapped itself around her like a cold, damp blanket after she admitted what she did, regret or no. She blushed, knowing that regret (or lack thereof) and embarrassment were not entirely exclusive from each other. It was almost a breach in everything she believed in, the ideal of a pure--if somewhat sassy--maiden in the eyes of her closest friend. The flirty yet chaste young lady-in-waiting, Kurumu. That was the image and it was more than just a reputation: For all the succubi in the world, Kurumu was the most chaste of them all. The occasional revealing clothing notwithstanding. Yet she forced him to dream such lewd things. Such a bimbo move, thought Kurumu.

She felt glad she did it. Amongst all these confused, adolescent feelings of embarrassment, Kurumu felt very glad she was able to help Allen in some way, small and interesting though it was. Crazy dreaming aside Kurumu had gotten him to dream and sleep peacefull this night. It was a small reprieve at best. And it was a good night to have one, too good to not deserve one. "Allen, I want to say I--" Kurumu began before she felt a gentle touch on the side of her face. With a the tiniest sound of a "pop", she could see Allen pulling his head away from hers, looking straight into her eyes. 

While caught in the moment as she was, Kurumu distinctly heard Allen say "thanks" with a small smile that came from the bottom of his heart.


End file.
